


The Daughter of a Clown and a Bat

by LFF_queen13



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFF_queen13/pseuds/LFF_queen13
Summary: After successfully kidnapping Dick's only child the Joker trains her to be as deranged and dangerous as he was to do his bidding and help him to take over Gotham City. However, all this changes when his daughter that he had train to be a carbon copy of himself develop an attachment to the current Robin, Damien. Will they be able to keep their growing attraction from their parents?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Crying filled the air of an old prestigious hospital with in Gotham as the staff celebrated yet another child brought into the world safely due to their handy work. The source of the crying came from a small delivery room on the thirteenth floor of the hospital that only contained a doctor, a few nurses, and the newly formed family.

"Look at her Richard, isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever laid your eyes on?" A woman with long flowing blond hair questioned her husband as she watched the medical team who had delivered her baby clear out to give them some space, which she happily accepted after nine hours of labor.

"One of them," Dick replied with a soothing warm voice as he sat next to where his wife was lying on the hospital bed with their new-born daughter. For a moment his wife was speechless as she held her husband's loving and warm gaze, while her cheeks burned red with a light pink blush as she acknowledged his indirect compliment. Out of all the daring victories and his exciting life as the boy wonder none of those experiences could ever be compared to this one in Dick's heart. After years of playing lone wolf since he quit being Robin and left Wayne Manner he had a family he could call his own; one, in which, he had complete freedom in and one he intended to protect no matter what the cost was.

"What shall we name her?" Dick's wife questioned while noticing that the little baby snuggled up in blankets had managed to cry herself out and was now peacefully fast asleep. This question made Dick fall deeper into thought as he flipped through possible female names that might suit the beautiful baby girl who had soft pale skin, a full head of black hair that resembled her father's, and dazzling bright green eyes. For countless moments the air was filled with nothing but the calming ticks of the hospital room clock as the time moved closer to midnight as they pondered hard looking for a name that the little girl would grow up with, a name that she could bear with confidence. It was moments before midnight when a name flashed into the mind of Dick's wife who blurted out the name Tarrin. The utterance of the name brought a surprise look upon Dick's face but as he thought deeper upon the suggestion he started to like the name, after all, it wasn't too girly sounding, a few nicknames could be derived from the name, and the more it was repeated in his head the more he liked the sound of the name.

"Fine, well I guess we'll call her Tarrin, Tarrin Grayson," Dick announced as he hugged the most important girls in his life while he kissed his wife on the forehead in celebration of all their hard work of making their relationship work finally paying off, and nothing not even the even batman could ruin this moment. Even though it's been some years since he had gone underground and quit his crime fighting days he could never really could shake the feeling of fear of not being able to get away from the world he once lived in, but most importantly Bruce Wayne and everything he stood for. Right now he had; it seemed to him that ever since he had met his wife the fear of not being able to leave his past behind him had disappeared, and the birth of Tarrin had just confirmed to him that maybe everything was really just behind him. And maybe, just maybe he can also live for once like a normal human being who could come home to a loving family.

A sound of an explosion and the shattering of the hospital's window that held a view of the whole of Gotham brought Dick back to a reality he never wanted to face again, a reality that he had thought he washed his hands of it three years ago after he had met his wife. An excoriating pain had ripped through Dick's chest, which sent him falling limply across his wife's lap, just barely missing the baby. The very sight came with an agonizing cry from Dick's wife that consumed the air. Dick tried to calm her down in fear of waking the baby to the sight of her father gushing out blood all over the bed they were lying on, but as much as he wanted to tell her everything would be alright he couldn't not with the fact that he had been shot in a vital spot in his chest, not to mention by the way his body convulsed in out of a paralyzed state that bullet probably was poisoned.

It was a matter of seconds before they faced the sick bastards who just ruined three years of security that Dick had finally left the part of him that lived for the evil that lurked in the dark allies of Gotham during the night. Loath and hate radiated off Dick's being as he saw the head of the whole sick operation, and to be honest Dick wasn't really surprise to see the man who walked gracefully into his family's hospital room, from a rope that was coming out of his probably clown themed helicopter, after all he always knew Joker was capable of such evil. The evil clown walked gracefully and confidently towards them along with his foot soldiers with a crazed and maniacal face as if it wasn't out of sorts that he was here ruining Dick's only chance for a normal life.

"Why isn't this is a lovely family…well was a lovely family scene," the evil clown cooed as he casually sat at the end of the hospital bed, while in the same motion raising a gun towards Dick's wife's head.

"W-w-why are you here and what do you want with us," Dick's wife demanded with gritted teeth as rage poured into her with a glance at her husband's deteriorating state. If Dick wasn't at this moment losing a truck load of blood, fighting against the urges from unconsciousness, or constantly slip in and out of progressively longer periods of paralyzation, Dick may have fond a whole new reason to have fallen in love with the woman he had married.

"Oh, Dicky boy or should I say Nightwing never told you about me? Wow I'm hurt and to think we had such great times together when he and Batman were fighting crime together, but I didn't come for you I came for…what was her name again…Tarrin was it?" Joker replied with a mock wounded expression plastered across his face. Dick's face darkened as he saw the clown pointing to his wife who was snuggling the new born towards her body to protect Tarrin from the lights of the psycho in front of them.

"Y-you…well…never…"

"Take her, Dicky? Well while you're in that state and when your wife is dead there won't really be anyone to stop me."

With that he ended it all before Dick's wife could blink or begin to call for help the Joker in front of them pulled the trigger releasing a powerful bang that sliced through the air sending the love of Dick's life to appear lifeless as blood gushed out of her head from where the bullet had entered her skull. By this time Tarrin was a wake the noise of the gun firing had awoken her almost instantly into a crying fit. Although Dick knew that Tarrin may never understand what had just occurred, why she was now lying in loose and limp arms, or the significance of the blood that was now dripping from her mother's onto her forehead, but the very thought of her witnessing the whole seen through her bright green innocent eyes enraged him. How dare the Joker taint her with the curse Dick now knew he could never escape, one that will continue to hunt him long after he's under a grave.

"Grab the child," the clown ordered with satisfaction as he took one more glance at his handy work before getting up and motioning to the rest of his clown dressed minions to follow him as one firmly took hold of Dick's squirming child as she wailed hard and louder, as if she could tell that she would never see her parents again.

"Bring…her…back…you-"

"Oh yeah, and finish him off too," the Joker ordered while stepping out of the hospital room while the rest of his soldiers followed him. That night during one of the happiest moments of Dick's life it end both because of the metal bullet wedged into his head, but also since both of the girls he held most dear, the ones he vowed to protect and make happy both were brutally taken away from him for unknown reasons he may never comprehend.

"I'm sure deep down Master Dick knew your feelings, he was just getting to that time all children most past to claim their adult hood and that's leaving the nest, sir," Alfred stated. Bruce pondered over the matter on Dick and his wife before the two men buried the last of the Dick's wife's body the only one they managed to uncover from the crime scene covered with the blood of her husband to the point they assumed no one could have survived the massive blood loss no matter where Dick's body was.

"Yeah, from now on I will strive to bring justice to this case," Bruce vowed as he took one last look at the gloomy sight before disappearing along with Alfred with the darkness of Gotham City.


	2. Boy meets Girl

Chapter 1

"Do you really think that she's really ready? Puddin," Harley inquired as she put the finishing touches on her daughter's makeup for her first time out committing crime. It was their little girl's fourteenth birthday and the Joker thought it was about time he took the learning of his prodigy up to the next level. Ever since Tarrin could remember she had been trained in fighting, drilled to think that anything that had to do with her father's archenemy Batman was evil and was meant to be destroyed, and any other thinking would get her abused by her father.

"Oh I think she's ready alright, it's time to show Batsy that he isn't the only one who can make an army of young children that follow his every command," Joker replied as he put the finishing touches on his latest plot which was pumping Joker gas into the Gotham water supply. When he was done he walked over to his daughter and his lover Harley who was admiring her work when Joker kicked her out of the way so he could get a look at their daughter. What he saw was a lean girl with her raven black that was dyed green tide into a long ponytail that nearly brushed against the floor, her face painted pure white with purple lipstick that matched her purple and black plaited dress and purple tights, worn with black flats to finish of her look. Joker smiled with pleasure indicating to Harley that her Puddin loved what she did to their child.

"Now Tarry, what's your name when you're out with Pop's?"

"It's Bonnie Doll."

"And who is the bad guy?"

"Batman."

"And why is he the bad guy?"

"Because he's one purpose is destroy our plans in making Gotham laugh."

"And what must we do to those that ruin our fun?"

"Kill them," Tarry answered to receive a pat on her head as her father ushered her towards the Joker mobile where her mother was already seating in the front passenger seat waiting for Joker to kick of their newest plan to bring a smile to dreary Gotham.

"Let's go put a smile on Gotham shall we?"

"Wait!" Harley exclaimed, which caused her lover to shoot an annoyed glare at her as he knew whatever she was going to say wasn't going to please him.

"What is it this time Harley?"

"Bonnie do you want to use the washroom before we leave?"

"No mother."

"And the last thing is, are you all buckled in?"

"Yes mother."

"Now that the mundane parental sentiment is over can we go!" Joker yelled at Harley. With a scared nod of her head Joker started up the car and was soon driving out of the abandoned fun house they called home driving like a mad man.

Tarrin sat in the car trying keep down her lunch she couldn't help wonder what the Batman was like in person. She has only ever heard about him from her father, and despite the fact that her father had not only taught her to think of Gotham's saver as the evil one but also tortured it into her. Although she hated the batman for the pain and agony his very existence has caused her she wanted to make her own judgment on who Batman really was.

It didn't take them long before they arrived at the docks of Gotham Harbor where they did not waste a second in setting up their master plan after all with the threat of the Batman swooping in at any moment every second counted.

"Now Bonnie Doll, it's your job to keep watch for your Daddy J, so if you see anyone come this way gas them, if you see a man in a bat costume change the setting on your bazooka and blast him out of the sky, understood?"

"Yes Mommy," Bonnie cooed in a fringed cute tone that cased Harley to sigh with adoration before bouncing off to go help Joker start up his gas machine. Once her mother was clearly out of sight Bonnie rolled her eyes in disdain both at the fact that her was an idiot because she was still with her father that Bonnie knew would never love anyone but himself and being left with the stupid job of lookout while her parents were having all the fun, or so she guessed by her father's crazed laughter as she heard his machine start up. Well if I'm going to be left with this lame ass job might as well do it properly so I don't end up abused after this, she thought as she slung her medium sized bazooka that was as purple as the rest of her outfit. She passed the dock yards for what seemed like hours keeping lookout and by the time the moon was clearly in the sky she was fully vexed at the little action she has seen as she looked upon the two alley cats with petrified smiles on their lifeless faces. This sucks, she thought to herself as she wondered if the Batman was really as annoying as her father had described to her after all shouldn't he be here by now? Maybe the Batman's only a figment of father's imaginat-. She broke out of her sulking state when she saw a black shadow zoom across the air. Even though she had no idea whether it was a bird or the actual deal she picked up her bazooka and switched it to destructive mode in the same motion with a brilliant smile on her face in anticipation that the very presences of this black bat shaped figure was going to spark some life into her currently bored disposition.

"3…2…1!" with that count down sent a blast sailing through the air that was followed after with a dazzling light show that got the attention of the two hysterical clowns that were watching the aftermath of people in their houses dying due to their handy work.

"Good job Doll, I think you might got them good!" Harley squealed as she ran to hug her daughter in pride, but she stopped in her strides to her daughter when two bater rangs came zooming in between them.

"You really thought that Batman would be shot by a child, Idiot!" Joker growled at Harley as he glared up to see his archenemy along with his trusty side kick that Joker had learned was Bruce Wayne's son Damien Wayne. Joker cursed under his breath silently as he tried to think of a getaway plan, especially if it meant facing not only Batman but as well as his cruel brute of a side kick.

As both the Batman and the Boy Wonder landed gracefully on the docks they instantly went into fighting stances as they came upon the scene of Harley with a massive bazooka pointed at them along with the Joker with two guns in his hand cocked and load, and ready to fire both at the bat and bird.

"Really Joker? Gas the main water supply? I suppose the heartless don't need the essentials like drinkable water," Batman's young sidekick taunted with a wicked smirk as he whipped out his sword.

"We'll see who has the last laugh Bird Boy," Joker announced as he let lose the bullets in his gun that both highly trained superheroes dodged more or less effortlessly as anyone could when dodging a hail storm of bullets at the same time the missiles that Harley was aiming at them.

"Robin, I'll handle Joker and Harley you stop the machine," Batman ordered causing Robin to nod towards him in understanding before shooting a graveling hook at a bunch of crates that stood between him and destroying the Joker's latest toy. As Bonnie saw the boy around her age with messy short black hair cladded in a red, black, and yellow robin suit making his way towards her father's machine she knew she had to stop him or face punishment for failure for it wasn't just her duty to keep a look out for her parents she also had the duty of dealing with Batman's sidekick; it was what she was trained in several fighting styles for.

The boy was half way towards the top of the crates when Bonnie threw a knife that cut through the rope of Robin's graveling hook while in the process cutting a shallow cut into Robin's left cheek. With Robin's quick reflexes he was able to grab onto the ledge of the crates but barely.

"That's my girl, Batsy and Bird Brain, I would love to introduce you to my daughter, Bonnie Doll, ain't she a bundle of joy?" Joker introduced as his daughter walked calmly into the center of the docks where they were fighting to reveal to both Batman and Robin's shock a young girl that looked like Joker's mini-me but without the derange look about her that was so dominated in the Joker's features.

"Do you expect me to believe you and Harley had a child? Where did you get her?"

"Well, hate to admit it we got her through committing the legal act of the birds and the bees. Of course she's ours don't you see the resemblance?" The Joker cackled out especially when he saw the grimace on Batman's face. He hated the thought that a child around the same age as his son was Joker's puppet; it made it especially worse because he knew that this sort of life couldn't be her choice and she probably knew nothing more than the Joker's madness.

"Puddin it doesn't seem like they believe us."

"You're right Harley and I know what will make our story authentic, oh Dolly be dear and kill the helpless birdy, I'm sure old Batsy over here has a billion more where he came from," the Joker chuckled as he watched his daughter make her way to her ordered target with an amused smile that tickled his heart that he had finally done it. He was able to get his own child sidekick after many failed attempts, but this was one topic of the Joker's and Batman's relationship that he wasn't willing to lose.

By the time Bonnie had gotten to Robin he had climbed the edge of the crates and was waiting for his opponent with anticipation to test his skills out on what he was considering a stupid crazed girl who was just going to end up like her father rotting in jail or under a tombstone whichever came first to her. Either way the level of respect that Robin had for her wasn't good enough to rival the ground he stood on.

"So what are you going to do smoother me with cooties to kill me or are we talking fill my head with gossip until it explodes?"

"Tempting but it would be really too boring if that's what it took for you to push up daisies," Bonnie retorted as she wiped out two butcher's knives that were buckled to her legs underneath her dress. Both of them stared each other down with relentless hate as they both knew this battle was to determine who was the better sidekick and neither wanted to disappoint their fathers.

Bonnie made the first move as she charged at him with her knives poised to make her kill; however, this was Robin in question and he skillfully blocked both knives with his sword. From then on they went at each other with Bonnie skillfully trying to hack at the boy with deadly precision and swiftness, while Robin blocked her every move along with throwing in some attacks that amazed him how he couldn't land a single hit on her even though he was using moves that the greatest of the great in sword battles have taught him. Robin found himself hating her more and more only because with her every movement made his respect as a worthy advisory grow more and more. Usually he wouldn't care if he met someone who could match his talent it would have just forced him to train harder to improve himself, the problem in this case was the person who was matching his skill and technique was a part of the clown family, which he has never had much respect for, and who could blame him with the Joker being a sick maniac and Harley in his own description takes the meaning of stupid to a whole new level.

"What's the matter Robin are you tired already? Maybe I should've taken your suggestions and killed you the boring way," Bonnie cooed sweetly as she flashed a challenging smile that Robin couldn't back away from even if he wanted to.

"As if you're the one panting maybe you should go take a break," Robin panted out with a smile that challenged hers. Both of them were equally matched at this point and both knew it as they stared into each other's eyes however unlike before their eyes didn't hold hate but amusement as if they were best friends sparing against one another.

"A break? You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sorry you're right, you girls like to call them tea parties," Robin retorted as he quickly deflected a small knife that Bonnie flung at him for that comment that only made Robin's smile bigger knowing that, that jab got under skin. This brought on another episode of the deadly stalemate between them.

"Bonnie …what…are you…waiting for stop toying…with him and m…make the…kill!" Both children heard from bellow them causing them to stop their fun to look down to see that Batman had already restrained Harley and now had the Joker by the neck as the clown themed man struggled under the iron grip of Batman. Batman noticing he had Robin's attention gave him the signal that they were done here and that the police were already on their way to pick up their evil family of clowns. Before Robin could react to this signal Bonnie caught him off guard and managed to kick Robin's legs from underneath him causing his sword to fly of the crate pile they were standing on. Bonnie first instinct was to cut his throat and then go for the quick kill and cut his femoral artery, but as she raised her knives to do just that she stopped as she caught the gaze of Robin, and although she couldn't see his eyes because of his mask, but she could picture the expression in them. They were daring her to prove him right that she was just as senseless and deranged as her father. As her father yelled at her to make the kill for once in her life she didn't want to make a decision solely based on achieving her father's approval and become another copy of him. She wanted to make this decision on whether to kill him on her own, and right now as she looked into the eyes of the boy she had just bonded with while flinging deadly weapons at each other she knew she didn't have it in her to kill a living human being, much less one so close to her age and so amusing to her.

Robin smiled up at her genially when he sense that there was no way she could bring herself to make the kill; the very action won her brownie points in his mind as he knew he could no longer regard her in the same category as her father. The sight of Robin's smile froze the clown costumed girl as it invoked a weird sensation in her. Robin took this moment to grab his graveling hook to make his getaway, but as he jumped off the crate he brushed against her on his way past her. Batman handed his sidekick back his sword after turning off Joker's evil machine. Batman couldn't help but ponder over the strange events that had occurred between his sidekick and Joker's. He couldn't help but smile as he could see that the Joker had another failed sidekick, even though he may have raised her he couldn't change the fact that the young girl had a heart, Batman thought as him and his sidekick stepped into their bat-jet and flew away.

"What was that all about?" Batman asked calmly as he maneuvered the bat-jet that was zooming over Gotham.

"What do you mean father?" Robin inquired as he fringed innocence in hopes that his father would drop the subject, but as he watched his father give him a look that told him that nothing could get passed the all-seeing bat eyes Damien knew he had to at least say something to satisfy his father's question.

"She's different than I expected, she isn't like the mindless drones that Joker use to get as his sidekicks. And she's the first person ever that I can truly say is a formidable opponent."

"Although those are high compliments coming from you, that couldn't have been the only thing that happened up there on those crates," Bruce asked with a sly smile on his face that made his son squirm with confusion of what his father could possibly be hinting at.

"Stop being ridiculous father would I ever tell you a lie?"

"Yes all teenagers tell lies to their parents, I would wonder what was wrong with the child if he didn't every now and then," Bruce said with a smile as he saw his son start to pout with the very taught his father didn't trust him enough to believe his description of what went down tonight. "Cheer up Damien…anyway I would sure like to find out about that child that the Joker claims Harley gave birth to."

"As do I father," Damien agreed as they flew through the night sky with only one destination and that was home.

"What was that you blasted child!" Joker demanded with a derange fire in his expression as he stormed toward his daughter that had made her way down to the ground. The Joker grabbed her roughly in rage as he slung her into the car that they came in. A loud bang resounded in the air as Joker's daughter lay dizzily against the car that now had a dent in it as blood drizzled down her face from her wounded head. "You insufferable, stupid, ungrateful, shameful little girl! How hard was it to simply kill the boy you had him right where you wanted him!" Joker yelled at her as he paced back and forward in front of her, balling up his fists as he tried to restrain himself from killing the girl on the spot. "I should kill you for your disobedience…but then again people tend to learn more when tortured and abused isn't that ri-"

"Puddin!"

"What is it Harley can't you see I'm trying to discipline our daughter?!"

"Puddin, we can do that when we get home cause here come the coppers!" Harley exclaimed as she could see the flashing lights and hear the sirens.

"Fine, get your daughter into the car!" Joker ordered. They managed to narrowly escape the police as they drove back to their circus hideout slash home, but to Tarrin as she faced her punishment bravely for her disobedience her idea of home was filled with pain, abuse, and the blood freezing screams of a helpless young girl.


End file.
